Amor Anónimo
by Kokoro Akari Kazami -GumiLove
Summary: Alice recibe una carta de un admirador secreto, y ella trata de descubrir quien es dicho admirador, pero alguien se interpondrá en el camino del admirador. Si gustan pasen y lean, espero que sea de su agrado :3
1. Chapter 1

**Amor anónimo**

Era un día soleado con un viento fuerte y una chica de cabellos anaranjados se encontraba caminando hacia su escuela, se veía feliz y sus ojos marrones observaban un punto fijo en el suelo pero aun así caminaba como si estuviera atenta…

-buenos días-saludo Shun de sorpresa, y Alice dio un salto por el susto pero se calmo al ver que era el pelinegro

-ah…Shun eres tu, buenos días-dijo Alice dando un suspiro

-sí, soy yo-dijo Shun divertido e hiso que riera la pelinaranja-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Shun ya que habían parado de caminar, la chica solo asintió y siguieron camino a la escuela

Cuando llegaron a Runo y a Dan peleando, Ace y Mirra platicando y Julie y Billy viendo como Dan y Runo peleaban

-¿y ahora por qué pelean?-pregunto Alice fastidiada pues que Dan y Runo fueran novios aun así peleaban

-porque Dan le debe dinero a Runo pero no tiene-dijo Julie ya que había escuchado lo que Alice dijo

-¡Dan Kusso como se te pudo olvidar tu cartera en tu casa!-gritaba Runo

-¡porque se me hiso tarde y salí rápido de mi casa y se me olvido en mi cama!-gritaba Dan, Shun soportaba verlos pelear decidió parar la pelea que Dan había ocasionado

-bueno Dan, ¿cuánto le debes a Runo?-preguntó el ojimiel al castaño

-50 pesos-dijo Dan y Shun al escucharlo se sorprendió de dicha cantidad pero sacó su cartera y agarró un billete de 50 pesos y se los dio a Runo

-gracias-dijo la peli azul un poco más calmada

-de nada-dijo Shun-ahora Dan no estás endeudado con Runo…-dijo Shun pero Dan lo interrumpió

-¡SI!-gritó el castaño

-pero ahora lo estás conmigo-dijo el pelinegro

-¡NO!-gritó Dan

-pero me puedes pagar con otra cosa…-decía Shun pensativo

-si lo que sea, menos ser tu esclavo-dijo Dan

-lo pensaré y en el receso te lo diré-dijo el ojimiel

-hola-saludo Mirra junto con Ace (son novios)

-hola-saludaron todos y sonó el timbre para entrar a clases….

Después de varias horas de clases se escucho el timbre para poder salir al receso y todos los chicos salieron al patio trasero de la escuela

-ah…aquí hay tanta paz y tranquilidad-dijo Julie recostándose en el pasto

-Julie, párate que te vas a ensuciar el uniforme-dijo Billy extendiendo su mano para que la peliplateada

-Billy tú siempre al pendiente de mi-dijo Julie abrazando al chico

-claro Julie si eres mi novia-dijo el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica

-ah…-suspiraron Mirra, Runo y Alice

-Ace ¿por qué no eres así de romántico?-se quejo la ojiceleste con su novio quien solo se sonrojo un poco

-Dan acompáñame a comprar el desayuno-dijo Shun empezando a caminar hacia la cafetería y el castaño lo siguió

Al llegar al dicho lugar Dan agarró su desayuno al igual que Shun y el castaño miro al pelinegro con mirada confundida

-¿quieres pagarme con dinero o con otra cosa?-preguntó Shun

-con otra cosa por favor la verdad es que no tengo dinero-dijo Dan un poco apenado

-si lo sé eso era de esperarse-dijo Shun como si nada

-jejeje-rio nerviosamente el castaño-y…¿cómo quieres que te pague?-preguntó

-bueno…-dijo Shun y comenzó a susurrar en el oído de su amigo

-ah…-dijo Dan-…-y ahora él comenzó a susurrar en el oído de su amigo…

Al día siguiente todo estaba tranquilo todos platicando y riendo hasta que a la pelinaranja se le acordó que había dejado su libro en el casillero y decidió ir a buscarlo

-chicos, ahora vuelvo-dijo Alice a sus amigos y se dirigió hasta su casillero, al abrirlo se llevo una gran sorpresa, eran una rosa y una carta…

-¿qué es esto?-dijo Alice agarrando la carta y abriendo la carta:

_Tus ojos marrones,_

_Tu cabello rojizo,_

_La amable actitud que tienes_

_Eres lo más importante para mí_

_Y nunca te cambiaría por nada_

_Te amo tal y como eres_

_ATTE: tu admirador secreto_

-…etto…-decía Alice sonrojada….


	2. Chapter 2

**La ayuda te tus amigas sirve de mucho**

-…etto…-decía Alice sonrojada y sintió que alguien la observaba volteó a ver a todos lados pero no vio a nadie

-*vaya, Alice casi me ve*-pensaba Shun que se encontraba en un pasillo espiando a Alice-*espero que le haya gustado la carta*-pensó para luego poder irse con tranquilidad sin que la chica lo notará

-¿quién será el que me lo envió?-se preguntaba así misma mientras dejaba la rosa y la carta en su casillero y se retiraba para poder regresar con los chicos

Cuando llegó notó que Shun no estaba con los demás y eso se le hizo extraño

-¿y Shun?-preguntó Alice a Dan y el chico rió nerviosamente

-fue a buscar algo pero ahorita regresa-respondió nervioso

-de acuerdo-dijo Alice no tan segura de lo que Dan había dicho

Luego de un rato sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, incluyendo a Shun que llego con sus amigos cuando ya había sonado el timbre

**Runo p.o.v.**

Me encontraba respondiendo el cuestionario que nos había dado el maestro pero al parecer Alice no, se veía muy pensativa, viendo el cielo azul eso era raro de ella pues siempre presta atención en clases

-Alice…-susurre para que el profesor no me escuchara, lo bueno es que ella si me oyó

-¿qué pasa?-me preguntó saliendo de su trance

-te notó extraña y muy pensativa…-dije pero esta vez el profesor me escucho

-Runo Misaki y Alice Gehabich dejen de platicar y contesten el cuestionario que les encargué-dijo algo enojado el profesor haciendo llamar la atención de todos

-si profesor-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo y nos concentramos en lo encargado

**Nadie p.o.v.**

Después de tanto trabajo llegó la hora del receso donde Runo y Alice podrían hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie las molestara

-*es raro que el profesor les haya llamado la atención a Runo y a Alice*-pensaba Julie mientras se dirigía donde sus amigas se encontraban decidió llamar su atención-¡chicas!-gritó la peliplateada y se acercó a ellas

-¿qué sucede, Julie?-preguntó Alice

-¿por qué les llamó la atención el profesor?-dijo Julie agitada pues había corrido mucho

-es que noté muy distraída a Alice y al hablarle el profesor me escucho-explicó Runo

-ah… fue por eso yo creí que habían hecho algo peor-dijo Julie mientras que la peliazul y la pelinaranja se les caía una gota estilo anime

-hablando de eso… ¿por qué estabas muy pensativa?-preguntó Runo refiriéndose a Alice

-pues…-dijo Alice y les contó a las chicas lo que había encontrado en su casillero y lo que decía la carta-y estaba pensando en quien pudo habérmelo escrito-concluyó la pelinaranja

-¡que romántico!-chilló Julie haciendo que Alice se sonrojara

-si quieres podemos ayudarte a encontrarlo-sugirió Runo y Julie asintió

-¡enserio!, se los agradezco-dijo Alice abrazando a sus amigas

-de nada-respondieron las dos

-vaya, ¿por qué esos abrazos?-preguntó Mirra quien apenas acababa de llegar y las chicas le contaron lo sucedido con Alice

-si quieres yo también te puedo ayudar-sugirió Mirra

-gracias-dijo Alice

-no hay de que-dijo Mirra sonriendo

-bien entonces mañana comenzaremos a averiguarlo ¿ok?-preguntó Julie

-ok-respondieron todas para poder irse tranquilas a desayunar

-hola chicas ¿de qué tanto hablan?-preguntó Shun llegando con los demás chicos pero las chicas no les comentaron nada acerca de la carta y la rosa

Al final del día ya todos se habían ido pero Alice y Shun todavía seguían juntos pues Shun estaba acompañando a Alice hasta su casa

-oye Shun…tu crees que le guste a alguien-preguntó algo sonrojada Alice

-la verdad no lo se…-respondió nervioso Shun-*claro si yo estoy enamorado de ti*-pensó-¿por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó pero él ya sabía la razón

-porque una chico me mandó una carta y una rosa y las chicas y yo trataremos de encontrarlo-dijo Alice todavía sonrojada, Shun al escuchar que "tratarían de encontrarlo" se preocupo

-bueno ya llegamos-dijo Shun parando de caminar porque ya habían llegado a casa de la chica

-gracias por traerme Shun-dijo Alice entrando a su casa

-de nada-dijo Shun y Alice cerró la puerta y el pelinegro empezó a caminar-*estoy en grandes problemas*-pensó…


	3. Chapter 3

**El plan de Runo**

Las semanas fueron pasando rápido y Shun le enviaba cada día una carta a Alice pero para dejarlo en el casillero de la chica necesitaba levantarse temprano y llegar antes que todos a la escuela pero eso era muy pesado para él chico

-*tengo que buscar otra forma de decirle lo que siento*-pensaba Shun dejando la carta en su lugar pero no se percató de que la carta se había caído y que un chico peliblanco la había tomado

-con que eras tú Kazami-gruño Klaus rompiendo la carta y tirándola en el bote de la basura

Cuando Alice llegó a la escuela se le hiso extraño no encontrar ninguna carta en su casillero y se comenzó a sentir triste

-*esto es raro…*-pensó dejando sus libros en el casillero

-hola Alice, ¿qué te dice el día de hoy tu admirador secreto?-preguntó Julie llegando con las demás chicas

-nada…hoy no me dejo ninguna carta-dijo Alice bajando la mirada

-no te preocupes Alice debe ser que hoy no le dio tiempo-dijo Runo tratando de reanimarla

-si…puede ser-dijo Alice sintiéndose un poco mejor

-bueno será mejor irnos ya mero sonora el timbre-dijo Mirra empezando a caminar

-¡espéranos!-gritaron Alice, Runo y Julie corriendo para alcanzar a Mirra

-sabes Alice tengo una idea de cómo podríamos saber quién es el –dijo Runo dando una idea

-pero ¿cómo? si ya hemos intentado de todo estas últimas semanas y todo fue en vano-se quejó Julie

-sí pero puede que esto no… pero primero una pregunta-dijo Runo algo apenada

-¿cuál?-pregunto Alice algo confundida

-¿el abre tu casillero o lo mete en el agujero?-preguntó la peliazul

-abre mi casillero-dijo Alice y las chicas se sorprendieron al escucharlo

-¿¡cómo lo hace?-preguntaron todas sorprendidas y Alice negó con la cabeza refiriéndose a que no sabia

-vaya y… ¿cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Mirra

-pues la carta siempre aparece ordenada y no en medio del agujero-explicó Alice y las chicas entendieron

-oh…entonces mi plan funcionara-dijo Runo con pose de victoria

-dinos ¿cuál es tu plan?-preguntó Julie

-de acuerdo que tal si le dejamos una carta al admirador diciéndole que se conozcan en algún lugar de la escuela y si a Alice le agrada o ya lo conoce…pues ustedes ya saben-explico la peliazul

-oh…es un plan interesante-dijo Mirra

-y… ¿qué tal si es Shun?-dijo Julie viendo a la pelinaranja con mirada picara e hiso que su amiga se sonrojara

-no…no lo creo Julie-dijo Alice entrando al salón de clases algo deprimida

Cuando sonó el timbre todas las chicas se dirigieron hacia el patio de la escuela para poder escribir la carta que pondrían en el casillero de Alice

-bien ¿cómo comenzara?-dijo Alice agarrando un lápiz y una hoja, de repente todas las chicas comenzaron a dar opiniones y eso hiso que Alice se molesta un poco

-¡ya chicas!-grito Alice-yo escribiré sola la carta-dijo y comenzó a escribir cuando acabo se fue hacia su casillero dejo la carta y se retiro para regresar a clases

Al final del día como siempre Shun acompañaba a Alice a su casa y el pelinegro se sentía intrigado por saber que pensaba la chica de "sus" cartas

-oye Alice ¿te agrada como te escribe tú admirador?-preguntó Shun algo nervioso pero lo ocultaba

-pues la verdad me encanta como escribe pero no sé si él es lindo con los demás o como sea el físicamente…no me puedo enamorar de alguien sin conocerlo-dijo Alice

-*créeme lo conoces muy bien*-pensó Shun-si tienes razón-dijo Shun-*me alegra que te hayan gustado Alice*-pensó el pelinegro para después formar una sonrisa en su rostro…


	4. Chapter 4

**Alguien se interpone en el camino**

Shun se encontraba enfrente del casillero de Alice pues iba a meter la carta que tenia para ella, al abrir la puerta del dicho casillero encontró una carta dirigida para "el admirador secreto" o más específico para él, cuando lo vio se formo una sonrisa en su rostro y se apresuro a agarrar la dicha carta que, por tanto entusiasmo de leer se le olvido haber puesto la carta, y la abrió con mucho entusiasmo que solo se sentó en el suelo y abrió la carta:

_Querido admirador secreto:_

_Quiero decirte que, pues al recibir tú primera carta_

_Me sentí feliz y bueno…desearía conocerte mejor, tú sabes a que me refiero_

_Quiero verte en persona y poder platicar contigo, si tu llegas a acceder_

_Por favor déjame una carta indicándome en_

_Qué hora, fecha y lugar desearías que no viéramos pero_

_De no ser así respóndeme con un simple "no" en la carta_

_No te preocupes lo comprenderé_

_Te deseo lo mejor_

_Te mando muchos abrazos _

_Atte.: Alice Gehabich_

Shun al acabar de leerlo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba…-*claro que acepto*-dijo Shun sacando pluma y papel de su mochila para comenzar a escribir, de repente escucho un ruido que se aproximaba a él, eran Billy, Ace y Dan que venían caminando a paso rápido hacia Shun

-Shun amigo tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Dan abrazando a dicho amigo pero el pelinegro al ver lo que hacia el castaño lo empujo pues le molestará que hiciera eso

-Dan ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-preguntó Shun molestó-y además no te he visto desde ayer…-aclaró Shun para después seguir escribiendo

-vaya…lo siento-se disculpo el castaño luego volteó a ver lo que hacía su amigo y Billy y Ace lo imitaron

-oh…es una carta anónima para Alice-dijo Billy con carita pícara que hiso que el ojimiel se sonrojara

-jajaja-rió el peliverde-seguiste el absurdo consejo de Dan-dijo Ace

-si lo hiso…oye-dijo Dan

-si lo hice y para ser absurdo funciono, Alice quiere conocerme en persona-dijo Shun terminando de escribir pero su comentario hiso que el castaño se confundiera

-pero…si ya te conoce-dijo Dan y a todos se les cayó una gotita estilo anime

-si lo se Dan pero ella no sabe quién es su admirador secreto...quien soy yo-explicó Shun

-ah…ya entendí-dijo Dan todavía sin comprender

-claro…-dijeron sus amigas a la vez

-entonces vas a acceder a la cita-dijo Billy y Shun asintió y metió la carta al casillero de la chica

-me acabo de acordar tenemos examen a primera hora ¡vamos! Porque si esperamos a que toque el timbre el profesor nos mandara reporte-dijo Ace corriendo y los demás lo siguieron pero al despistado de Shun se le cayó la carta que Alice le había hecho para él y dicho peliblanco vio todo lo que Shun había hecho (la fecha, hora y donde seria la cita)

-de acuerdo, me alistare para mi cita-dijo Klaus mientras reía maliciosamente y ponía la carta en el casillero de la pelinaranja para después retirarse y planear la manera de que Shun no llegué a dicha cita….


	5. Chapter 5

**La cita equivocada**

_- De acuerdo, me alistare para mi cita- dijo Klaus mientras reía maliciosamente y ponía la carta el casillero de la pelinaranja para después retirarse y planear la manera en que Shun no llegué a dicha cita…_

Cuando Alice llegó a la escuela lo primero que hiso fue revisar su casillero para ver si su admirador había respondido la carta que ella le había dejado el día anterior

-*por favor que haya dicho que si, que haya dicho que si*- se repetía Alice adentro de su cabeza, cuando se paró enfrente del casillero su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y su frente empezó a sudar-*¿por qué estaré tan nerviosa?*-pensó mientras abría el casillero, vio la carta dejada encima de sus libros, la agarró rápidamente y la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Alice:_

_Claro que aceptaría tener una cita contigo_

_Pues es lo que siempre he querido desde que te conocí_

_Qué tal si nos vemos en el parque que queda a 4 _

_Cuadras de la escuela, el sábado a las 5:00 de la tarde _

_Espero que estés disponible ese día y hora_

_Posdata: Yo te buscare en el parque _

_Así que no te preocupes por eso_

_Atte.: Tú admirador secreto_

Alice, al acabar de leerlo casi se iba para atrás que digo, se fue para atrás y sintió como alguien la agarraba, era Shun del que se había enamorado desde el primer día que lo vio

-deberías tener cuidado no vaya a hacer que en un día de estos te vayas para atrás y no esté yo aquí para rescatarte- bromeó Shun mientras soltaba la cintura de Alice la cual estaba apenada por lo de su amigo

-gra…gracias-decía Alice sonrojada- y tendré más cuidado la próxima vez-dijo un poco más calmada

-de nada-dijo Shun y se dio cuenta de que Alice traía en la mano la carta que le había dejado en su casillero esta mañana- ¿qué es eso?-preguntó Shun haciéndose el desentendido

-ah… recuerdas que te conté sobre mi admirador secreto-dijo Alice y Shun asintió-pues me agradaría conocerlo y le envié una carta diciéndole que si quería salir conmigo y el accedió-dijo Alice sonrojada y Shun sonrió

-y… ¿estás nerviosa por eso?-dijo Shun mientras sonreía y Alice asintió- ¿tú quién crees que sea?-preguntó Shun a Alice algo ruborizado así que el pelinegro volteó su mirada para que la pelinaranja no lo notara

-pues…-dijo Alice mientras pensaba-*desearía que fueras tú aunque se que ni en sueños me querrías*-pensó Alice bajando la mirada-la verdad no lo sé-dijo Alice, él chico al notar la reacción de la pelinaranja trato de animarla

-pronto lo conocerás-dijo Shun le dijo a Alice sonriendo y al rostro de la chica se le formo una sonrisa-si así me gusta-dijo Shun dándole a Alice unas palmaditas en la espalda

-*adoro la linda sonrisa que pones Shun, si estoy triste al verte sonreír me alegro, Shun tú eres luz en mi oscuridad, si estoy en problemas me ayudas siempre iluminas mi vida y me guías por el mejor camino…por eso te amo*-pensó Alice-*ojalá sería fácil decirlo como pensarlo*-pensó de nuevo

- creo que será mejor ir a clases-dijo Shun pues mientras Alice pensaba en el pelinegro, la campana había sonado

-si…-dijo Alice dirigiéndose al salón-*creo que pensar en Shun me distrae demasiado*-pensó ruborizada Alice

El día pasó muy rápido para Alice que cuando sonó la campana para poder salir, salió corriendo disparada hacía las chicas para poder contarles sobre la carta que el admirador le había dejado a Alice.

-¡Chicas!-gritó Alice al ver a sus amigas en la entrada de la escuela

-¡Alice!-dijo Runo

-¿qué sucede? ¿por qué tan acelerada?-preguntó Mirra y Julie rió al ver a Alice toda despeinada

-porque el admirador ya me respondió-dijo Alice mientras sacaba de su mochila la carta

-¡quiero ver!-gritó Julie arrebatándole a Alice la carta

-¡Hey! Yo igual-se quejo Runo quitándole la carta a Julie

-¡no yo quiero leer primero!-dijo Mirra quitándole la carta a Runo

-¡chicas ya!-gritó Alice desesperada quitándole la carta a las chicas porque ya casi la rompían la carta-él dijo que sería un placer salir conmigo y que es lo que quería desde el momento que me conoció…-decía Alice pero Runo la interrumpió

-¡espera! Dijiste que desde el momento en el que te conoció…eso quiere decir que es alguien que tú ya conoces-dijo Runo

-si es verdad-dijeron Julie y Mirra a la vez

-debes tener razón-dijo Alice comenzando a pensar en Shun, luego se sacudió la cabeza_ *¿por qué estaré pensando en él?-se preguntó a si misma

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Mirra al ver la reacción de la pelinaranja

-déjala debe estar pensando en Shun-dijo Julie con carita pícara y Alice so sonrojo-o me equivoco-dijo Julie

-en lo absoluto-dijo Alice algo ruborizada-bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Alice empezando a correr

-¡oye no nos terminaste de contar lo de la carta!-gritaron Runo, Julie y Mirra a la vez

-será en otro momento-dijo Alice alejándose

Cuando la pelinaranja llegó a su casa lo primero que hiso fue subir a su habitación y tirarse en la cama y empezar a gritar de la emoción pero no se percató de que su abuelo la había escuchado

-Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó su abuelo desde afuera de la habitación de la chica

-si abuelo lo estoy-dijo Alice apenada pues no pensó que su abuelo la hubiera escuchado

-bueno…la cena ya está servida si gustas puedes bajar a cenar-dijo el abuelo para después retirarse

-si abuelo bajo enseguida-dijo Alice-*me preguntó ¿Quién será?-pensó Alice

**Al día siguiente:**

El día de hoy era sábado (3:00 de la tarde) y como todas las amigas de Alice se imaginan, ella se encontraba desesperada buscando que ponerse

-este no, muy escotado, muy tapado-decía Alice mientras desbarataba todo su closet pero la salvación llego al ver que sus amigas entraban a su habitación

-necesito ayuda-dijo Alice saliendo de la montaña de ropa que había

-nosotras te ayudamos-dijeron Mirra, Runo y Julie a la vez.

Las chicas pasaron horas y horas buscando ropa adecuada para Alice ya que, aunque fuera una cita quien no conoce, debería verse bien…Para cuando terminaron la pelinaranja había quedado hermosa, tenía un vestido color verde con una chaquetita blanca y sandalias del mismo color y sin maquillaje

-Alice te vez hermosísima-dijo Julie saltando de la felicidad y Alice se sonrojo

-¿enserio?-preguntó Alice aún sonrojada

-claro, al parecer mi esfuerzo sirve de algo-dijo Julie guiñando el ojo y luego volteó a ver al reloj y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban 15 minutos para la 5 de la tarde

-¡Alice se te hace tarde!-gritó Mirra y empujo a Alice hasta la salida…

**En otro lugar…**

Shun se encontraba caminando hacia el parque donde habían quedado él y Alice de verse pero notó que cierto peliblanco corría desesperadamente hasta él.

-Shun necesito tú ayuda-pidió Klaus a él pelinegro

-¿para qué?-preguntó Shun indiferente ya que Klaus y él eran grandes enemigos porque ambos están enamorados de Alice

-Alice está atrapada adentro de la bodega de la escuela -mintió Klaus y Shun al escucharlo solo salió corriendo hacia la escuela que no quedaba tan lejos del parque y Klaus lo seguía detrás quien solo se reía por dentro-*idiota…*-pensó en peliblanco mientras corría

Al llegar a la escuela Shun no paró ni ara tomar aire, solo se dirigió directamente a la bodega que al abrir la puerta sintió como lo empujaban y caía al suelo, era Klaus

-Alice será mía-dijo Klaus para después cerrar la puerta con un candado

-¡ABREME IDIOTA O JURO QUE TE MATO SI LLEGAS A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA A ALICE!-gritó Shun mientras golpeaba la puerta con sus puños, Klaus solo rió de mala manera y se fue

Cuando Klaus llegó al parque a la primera que vio fue a Alice sentada en una banca mirando la fuente y se dirigió a ella.

-hola, Alice-dijo Klaus sentándose al lado de la chica

-hola Klaus-saludó Alice-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida

-jajaja-rió Klaus-Alice…yo soy tú admirador secreto-dijo Klaus y Alice lo tomó por broma y comenzó a reír

-que buena broma Klaus…ya enserio ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Alice parando de reír y Klaus contesto serio

-Alice…yo soy el que te ha enviado las cartas-dijo el peliblanco haciendo que Alice se quedara en estado de shock…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo de Amor Anónimo, espero que les guste ^-^ Y gomen por la tardanza :3**

**En busca de Alice**

-_Alice…yo soy el que te a enviado esas cartas-dijo el peliblanco haciendo que Alice se quedara en estado de shock…_

-* no lo creo ¡KLAUS¡ que sea otro pero no él*-pensaba Alice decepcionada

-¿qué sucede Alice?-dijo el peliblanco pasando unos de sus cabellos detrás de la oreja- te ves decepcionada-finalizó Klaus mirando a Alice a los ojos

-*lo estoy*-pensó Alice desviando la mirada de Klaus- no lo que sucede es que no me esperaba que fueras tú-concluyó

**En un lugar no muy retirado de allí:**

-Auch…Dan ten más cuidado ¿quieres?-se quejaba la peliazul porque Dan la había pateado

-¡Ay! …Mirra mi cabello-chilló Julie puesto que Mirra sin querer su mano se había enredado en unos de los cabellos de la peliplateada

-lo siento-se disculparon Mirra y Dan al unísono

-¿quieren callarse? No escucho que es lo que dicen Klaus y Alice…-dijo Billy pero luego se acordó de algo junto con los demás chicos

-¡KLAUS!-gritaron todos a excepción de las chicas

-¡SE SUPONE QUE SERÍA SHUN!-gritó Ace

-ah… con que sabían quien era el admirador secreto de Alice y no nos lo dijeron-refunfuño Julie

-si lo sentimos-volvieron a decir los chicos de nuevo

-pero se supone que Shun tiene que estar allí con Alice, no el presumido de Klaus -puntualizó Billy

-y entonces ¿por qué no está?-preguntó Runo confundida, de repente el celular de Dan empezó a sonar y vibrar

-¿qué es eso que vibra y suena?-preguntó Dan tocándose el pantalón

-¡ES TÚ CELULAR TARADO!-gritaron todos mientras el castaño se apuraba a contestar

-si gracias por gritarme-dijo apretando el botón de su celular para que entra la llamada-¿bueno?

-Dan escúchame, estoy en la escuela…-decía un pelinegro a través del celular

-Shun ¡ah! Hola ¿en la escuela? ¿En sábado?, que flojera amigo…-decía Dan pero ahora el pelinegro lo interrumpió

-¡DAN KUSSO AHORITA NO ESTOY DE BUENAS PARA TUS ESTUPIDAS BROMAS!-gritó muy desesperado Shun

-está bien tranquilízate-decía el castaño con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

-¡NO PUEDO, EL IDIOTA DE KLAUS ME ENCERRO EN LA BODEGA DE LA ESCUELA!-dijo y después de eso su voz sonaba un poco más serena-¿podrías venir y sacarme de aquí?-preguntó seriamente

-si voy enseguida-dijo colgando y los demás se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿Qué sucede?"

-era Shun está en la escuela porque Klaus lo encerró en la bodega-dijo rápidamente-tengo que ir a sacarlo-dijo para después salir corriendo

-yo voy contigo-gritó Runo corriendo detrás de él

-bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de que Klaus no se le acerque a Alice-dijo Mirra a Ace, Julie y Billy, los cuales asintieron sin queja alguna

-de acuerdo no dejaremos que ese idiota se atreva a hacerle algo a nuestra amiga-dijo Julie cerrando los puños y levantando la mano derecha en forma de victoria

-eh…chicas-dijo Billy mirándolas un poco decepcionado

-¡Billy!-chilló Julie-no me interrumpas en este momento me siento inspirada para decir unas bellas palabras acerca de mi amiga Alice- decía la ojimorada con un brillo en los ojos

-¡KLAUS Y ALICE SE ESTAN YENDO! -gritó Billy señalando a la pelinaranja y al peliblanco que se encontraban alejándose del parque

-Billy ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?-chilló Julie y agarró a Mirra de la mano para ir discretamente detrás de Alice y Klaus, a una distancia moderada, mientras que a Billy y a Ace le salía una gotita estilo anime

-novias-dijeron Ace y Billy al mismo tiempo encogiéndose los hombros y siguiendo a las chicas detrás.

**Alice P.O.V**

-*¿Por qué él?*-pensaba en mi cabeza mientras caminaba al lado de Klaus hacía el parque de diversiones que había, hasta que Klaus me sacó de mis pensamientos

-oye Alice ¿me oyes?-decía Klaus pasando su mano sobre mis ojos

-si, ¿qué sucede?-pregunté

-no sientes que alguien nos observa- me decía Klaus volteando su cabeza para ver si había alguien de tras de ellos, pero al parecer no había nadie

-no, debe ser tu imaginación-le dije de repente sentí como me tomaba de la mano y no pude evitar poner mala cara en el momento que lo hizo, sé que está mal, pero, no quiero ser grosera con él…

**Ace P.O.V**

-*que suerte logre empujar a Mirra a tiempo si no Klaus nos hubiera visto*-pensé mientras miraba fuera del arbusto y veía como Klaus y Alice se alejaban del parque

-¡¿ACE QUE TE SUCEDE?-gritó Mirra y cuando la voltee a ver estaba toda roja yo que yo estaba encima de ella muy cerca de su rostro

- Mirra…lo…lo siento-dije pero no me moví, de repente sentí como Mirra posaba sus labios sobre los míos para después profundizar el beso mientras yo se lo correspondía. Después de que me besará se separo de mí y nos quedamos viendo cara a cara

-Hehe, ahora soy yo la que se debe disculpar- me dijo Mirra muy sonrojada, yo sólo sonreí y le tendí la mano para que se pusiera de pie

-Hay que apresurarnos si no, perderemos de vista a Alice y a Klaus- le dije, ella tomó mi mano y asintió sonriente

-¡Uh! Pero qué bonita pareja- oí que dijera Julie mientras nos miraba con cara pícara junto con Billy

-¡Cállate!- dijimos Mirra y yo al unísono sonrojados

-¿Vieron hacía donde se fueron Alice y Klaus?-pregunté serio

-Etto…- pensaba Billy- Siguieron el mismo camino- decía mientras acechaba detrás del arbusto la banqueta

Al parecer él tenía razón, aún siguen allí, espero que Shun, Dan y Runo lleguen pronto…

**Fin P.O.V. (En la escuela)**

-Más vale que el idiota de Dan llegue pronto, si no, Klaus es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa a Alice- decía Shun mientras caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente desesperado

-¡Shun! ¿Estás ahí?- decía una voz que fue inmediatamente reconocible para el pelinegro

-¡Dan! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Apresúrate!- gritaba Shun y golpeaba la puerta aún con más desesperación al saber que el castaño había llegado

-¡Sí! Ya voy, ya voy… -decía Dan- Oh, ¡genial!, tiene candado –se quejaba el castaño y Shun al escucharlo se enfado aún más

-¡Haz algo rápido!- gritaba Shun mientras golpeaba la puerta

-¡Apártate Kusso!-dijo Runo, quien dio una patada fuertemente destrozando el candado y abriendo la puerta- Listo Shun, ahora vámonos- dijo Runo dejando a Dan totalmente sorprendido

-¡Muchas gracias chicos!- decía Shun saliendo de la bodega- Ahora ¿Dónde se encuentran Alice y Klaus?-preguntaba desesperado

-Eso no sabemos, es mejor que llames a Ace para saber- dijo Dan

-De acuerdo- dijo Shun y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a una gran velocidad mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba a Ace- Ojala conteste

-¡Shun!- dijo Ace en un susurro- ¿Lograste salir de la bodega?- preguntó igual en susurro

-Sí, Dan y Runo me sacaron, pero dime ¿dónde se encuentran Alice y Klaus? Estoy yendo en dirección al parque…-decía Shun pero el peliverde lo interrumpió

-Entonces, toma un atajo ¡rápido! Al parecer se están yendo a la feria que está en el centro- dijo Ace y Shun le agradeció para después colgar

-*No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito Klaus*-pensaba Shun mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a la feria

**Yo: Esto fue todo por ahora, espero pronto poder subir aún más capítulos de Amor Anónimo, por favor dejen sus comentarios se los agradeceré mucho :3 3 **


End file.
